The Buried Life
by pranck
Summary: After dropping everything to see the world, Bella returns to Forks to spend some time with Charlie before she dies. Her goal to to live the rest of her short life on the edge, and for this she enlists the help of Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I collasped back first onto my bed, exhusted after a day of unpacking. My new room was quite large, magnified by the few scattered boxes and lone mattress, but I would pick a hotel room over this any day. Rnee was down stairs already 'nesting' in the unnessicarily large home. Unnessicay beacsue they would be moving again not to far in the future. I however would always remain here.

I sighed and glanced back over my boxes, I'm sure most girls my age could not condense their lives into so little. Only one suitcase. However after dropping everything to travel the world for six months with Rnee and Phil (whenever he had time from work that is), it became essiental for me to just let go of that which did not matter. I would probably would have stripped it down to jus the clothes I was wearing if my parents hadn't insisted that I remained 'grounded'.

And here I was, fufilling the promise that I had made 6 months ago, to be fully 'grounded'. the agreement stated that after the flightly tour I (this also implied my mother becasue she refused to leave my side), was required to move to Forks to be near my real dad, Charlie. It was all about tieing loose ends, and I agreed readily, to bring peace to those around me.

But now I felt to caged. It's a sick sensation to realize that you are in the place where you are going to die. And I knew there would be no more trips no more spontinuity. I had arrived at my final resting place, awaiting the moment that my life would end.


	2. Chapter 2

My alram clock rang hours too early, but i fourced myself to rise and face the day. The challenge for today: school. It was ridiculous really. Although I dropped school months ago, apparently having a perment residence made it a manditory in my mother's eyes. I insited that there would be no purpose, that the cancer would prevent me from ever attending university, and gettign a job, therefore why bother?

I thought she was trying to keep me from getting depressed, but I have never been depressed about it. Honestly I think she is trying to make me have friends. But that is even more ridiculous, I mean why start now? Anyways I've never really been one to make friends.

I troded down the stairs to leave.

" You should eat something" Rnee nagged from the kitchen,

"Going to be late, see you later", I bounced into my new car. I wasn't spolit, its just no college tuition to pay kind of gives my mom some extra spending money for me. Not to mention Phil's money helped. I pulled up to the school and siged. It looked harmless, just boring and boring is what I tried to avoid desperately.

"Please Introduce yourself to the class."

"er.. Bella Swan." I stuttered and walked to a back seat, fully perpared to sleep for the rest of the the day.

"K people work period today! Not too loud you guys," the teacher was obviously trying to be a 'good guy'.

I groaned. this would mean ample oppertunity for people to talk to me.

"Hey, are you new?" I looked up at a pretty girl with curly brown hair, I wanted to groan again, but supressed it for a smile.

"Yeah I am" ... ovbiously...

"yeah I guess that was a stupiddd question?"

" no worries, I'm guessing you're not new?"

"My name's Jessica"

At that some near by students took the oppertunity to turn around and enter the conversation. yesss, more people.

"where are you from" asked kid with glasses,

"Phenoix"

"hey are you Cheif swans daughter?"asked pretty arian boy

"yes" god i hate small towns

"why did you move" asked blond girl beside jessica

"ummm" wow it felt likethe whole class was listening to this spanish inquisition, "spend more time with my dad" ... true enough...

the rest of the class sontinued that why, eventually the questions started to die down. and sooon wnough it was time for the next class: Calculas. However there was no oppertunity to sppech and no introduction, thank god. After that was biology.

"Bella Swan" I stuttered for the second time today and headed to the back of the class again.

I looked up at my lab partner, and I could not deny he was a very pretty boy. but he acctually wasnt a pretty boy, he was a handsome boy, but not too perfect or too groomed. Bronze deshevled hair, wrinkled tshirt, pure green eyes. the fact that he did not care about his apperence only made him more attractive.

But I just looked away and took my seat beside him.

I acctually paid atention during the class, It had been awhile since I had payed attention in class and I forgot how much I like biology... I sighed, for the upteenth time today. I NEED to get my mind off things. moving hasn't been good for me.

Near the end of class there was free time and a very beautiful blonde came to our table.

" Hey Edward and..."

"Bella" i finished.

"I'm lauren, you new here?" .. another sigh for me...

"Obviously" answered Edward. I glanced at him and his pretty smirk.

Lauren just laughed, "true, true."

After that I stayed out of the conversation, I just got to listen to their shamless flirting. They were probably dating, figures, they were both pretty.

They bell rang and it was tiome for the dreaded lunch. I headed into the lunch room, intending to eat by myself.

"Bella!" I looked up at the curly haired girl form the morning...jen? er no...

"Come eat with us"

"Sure"

Lunch passed in a blur, I met way more people then I weould remeber, and soon enotugh it was the last period, Chemistry, and then I was back home, face up on my bed again.

The monotomy of one tday was already getting to me andI knew the best cure for that: I pulled out my list.

This was the list in my life. The lis that I made when I found out I was terminal. A list of things to do. Things to do before I die. Right at the top was travel the world. This was the reason why my mom had allowed us to drop and go to everywhere I wanted. she wanted me to live as much as I could before I die. And that was all i was going to do.


End file.
